My Little Pony: Welcome to Earth
by ssbbman888
Summary: Hello, it's me again for another fanfic. The ponies have been sent to earth per request of Celestia, and they have been living in Jack's house as plushies for around a year. When Jack is about to commit suicide, the ponies stop him, and they have some adventures. Rated M for sex, gore, and language. Hope you enjoy the fanfic-ssbbman888
1. Chapter 1-Welcome, ponies

**Hello it's ssbbman888 back again for another fanfiction. This time the ponies are on earth! Will be rated M for sex, gore, and language. I do not own My Little Pony, all those rights go to Hasbro. Song rights go to their respected bands. Game titles go to their respected developers. Hope you enjoy-ssbbman888 **

Chapter 1-Welcome, ponies

Suicide. That was the only option left for Jack. He had nothing left to live for. The only reason he kept living was... He really didn't know. The only thing that caused him a bit of hesitation were the six My Little Pony plushies that he had on his table.

He was a brony. That's what caused so much hate at school. He had been bullied throughout his school life, but it soared when people learned about his secret My Little Pony love. His parents hated him too. His parents never cared for him much, even though he tried to do things for them. When he moved out when he was eighteen, he had never been happier.

But it all came down to this. He had the pistol in his hand, an M1911 passed down throughout his family. He had stolen it when he left, even though it was his property. He looked at his pony plushies and said, "I guess this is goodbye."

He was about to seal the deal when he heard a voice. It sounded vaguely like Twilight Sparke. The voice said "We can't let this happen! I think it's time to show ourselves."

There was a blinding flash of light.

He had to shield his eyes from the brightness.

When he saw what was in front of him he nearly fainted. The plushies weren't there. In front of him stood six beautiful mares. Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, and Rarity.

"Um... Hello?" Twilight asked Jack. Right there and then, Jack fainted.

When Jack awoke, pistol still in hand, he saw the six ponies looking at him curiously. He could barley believe his eyes. "Pardon my language, but holy shit. How did you guys turn from plushies to... Actual ponies? Oh and by the way, the name's Jack."

Twilight responded, "Well... Jack, Princess Celestia wanted to send some ponies to the world of creatures called humans. I guess we arrived as... Plushies. We never revealed ourselves because you would probably freak out."

Jack could not wrap his brain around the concept that ponies came to earth as plushies, but he enjoyed their company none-the-less. "Well, if you came here to learn about earth, I'll give you a quick summary of current events. The earth is pretty screwed up right now. Russia, a country far away, I'll show you a globe later, has invaded Ukraine, specifically Crimea. The world has been teetering on the edge of world war three for about sixty or so years now, but go-"

Twilight cut me off. "World war three!? Your world has gone into a world wars two other times!? How many wars has you world gone into?!"

I chuckled somberly and replied, "Too many to count. The worst part about world war three is that with all the nuclear weapons that nations have made, we could destroy earth three times over."

Everypony seemed horrified beyond belief at that. "Let's see what else... Oh Terrorists in the middle east had been bombing places with suicide bombers and the like, a Malaysian airplane has now been missing for a while, so all-in-all, our world has basically gone to shit." Everypony gasped loudly, especially Rarity.

I looked at a clock, it was late in the day, around 9:00 PM, but I wanted to show them some of my technology. I brought them into my 'office' and I turned on a computer and brought up google. "So in here I do work with computers. Now you can mess around with them." My troll mode was engaged, "But remember, never look up My Little Pony rule 34. I have to get a shower, so don't come into the bathroom O.K.?"The ponies nodded their heads.

As I was turning on my shower I heard Rainbow Dash say, "Let's look up this My Little Pony rule 34."

Fluttershy's voice was next. "Do you think that's a good idea? He told us not to look it up."

Rainbow Dash snorted a bit and said, "Come on what's the worst that could happen?"

I heard the unmistakable tapping of keys on the keyboard, followed by some horrified gasps and a giant squeak from Fluttershy. I heard Twilight speak, "Wha... Wha... Fluttershy... What are you doing with Rainbow?"

"Why in equestria would anybody create such horrific pictures?" Rarity asked nopony in particular.

I facepalmed and yelled from the bathroom, "DID YOU GIRLS LOOK UP MY LITTLE PONY RULE 34!?"

Fluttershy eeped and I could hear nervous laughter from the office, Rainbow spoke, "Um... No?"

I sighed, put on some pants and a shirt, and went into the office. The didn't even take the picture away from the screen. It was a picture of Fluttershy getting her pussy licked by Rainbow Dash while Rainbow was... Hoofing her own vagina. "God damnit girls, out of all the things you had to look up..." I felt my paints strain. I Sighed, looked down, and saw my boner caving my pants. "Great. Now I have a boner. Fuck this is awkward." I muttered to myself, hoping the girls didn't see it.

All the girls were blushing, and I closed the browser window, but brought it back up so they could look up other stuff. "Now if you excuse me, I need to get back to my shower..."

I went back to my shower, but I could still hear hem talking. "Do you think that there are pictures of... Me?" I could hear Rarity ask.

"Oh, shit" I said to myself.

I heard the clicks of my keyboard, and more gasps. "Applejack, what am I doing with you!?"

I heard Applejack's southern draw, "Ah don't know, but you better ain't be doin' that to me ya hear?"

"Why would I EVER think of doing that to you." Rarity said, shocked.

Pinkie Pie spoke up next, "Oh! Oh! Me next! Me next!"

Twilight was immediately against this. "Pinkie Pie, I don't think that's a good ideaaaahhhh!"

There was a whoosh, some typing, and then a balloon deflating. Pinkie's mane. One word made me laugh. "Gummy?"

I heard a knock on the bathroom door. "What's so funny tough guy?" RD.

I lied to her, I wanted to see if Twilight would fall into my trap. "Oh, I was just remembering a joke that someone told me. Don't worry about it." I heard Twilight next.

"Well, one of us has to be safe, right?" I thought, "_oh hohoho you are so fucking wrong._"

More typing, more gasps. "Twilight, what the hay are you doing with Celestia?!"

A shocked Twilight spoke, "I'm apparently having intercourse with her with a strap-on... I'm sorry princess..."

I had finished my shower by then. I put on some clothes and left the bathroom. When I got to the office the ponies were horrified. "Why would anypony put up pictures like this?" Fluttershy asked.

Oh, shit was this about to get awkward. "Well, some people... Enjoy this stuff. They... Get off to it if you know what I mean."

They all knew what I meant. "So you mean that people masturbate to these pictures!?" Rainbow screamed at me.

"Um... Yeah." was all I could muster out. "There is worse stuff though. There is one fanfiction called 'cupcakes'." Pinkie Pie smiled at the name. "I haven't read it, but from what I can infer from other people, the story goes like this; Rainbow Dash goes to sugarcube corner, but gets drugged or somthing and is taken to the basement by Pinkie Pie. In the basement, Rainbow sees corpses of other ponies, namely Fluttershy, Twilight, and Applejack, and Rainbow herself is strapped to a table. Pinkie proceedes to torture Rainbow and slowly kill her in an unbelievably agonizing way and turns her into cupcakes. The description still gives me chills"

When I finished the last sentence, everypony looked absolutely horrified, especially Rainbow. Pinkie's smile was gone and was replaced by an absolutely terrified look. They were too scared to speak. "There's also another one called Sweet Apple Massacre, and in that one, Big Mac captures the Cutie Mark Crusaders, and rapes them, tortures them, and kills them one by one."

Applejack had a look like she had just seen death. I did not blame her one bit. Twilight spoke up. "But... How... WHY IN CELESTIA WOULD ANYPONY DO THAT!?"

I wasn't shocked by this outrage, so I calmly replied, "Well, humans are just sadistic creatures. We enjoy other people's pain. Some stuff is so terrible though, that a lot of people could be very hurt by it. Take the 9/11 terrorist attacks for an example. Or the Holocaust."

Fluttershy said in an even more reserved voice than usual, "What happen in those events?"

I replied somberly, "I'll start with the 9/11 terrorist attacks first. On September 11, 2001, four planes, which are like birds, but made of metal and much, much larger, were hijacked by middle eastern terrorists. Two of them crashed into the World Trade Centers in new york, one crashed into the Pentagon in Washington D.C., and another was taken back under control by the passengers, but crashed in a field in Pennsylvania. The death toll was over 3,000 American innocent lives lost. It also sparked an around thirteen year war in the middle east."

The ponies were taken aback, even more so by the fanfictions, unsurprisingly. I went on. "If you think this was bad, then you will be horrified to hear about the genocide that was the Holocaust. The Holocaust was a period of time during world war two where German forces rounded up Jews, Homosexuals, Gypsies, and other ethnic groups and put them into concentration or death camps. Over eleven _million_ people died in those camps. Two-thirds of the European Jewish population in europe was killed during the Holocaust. The ways that they were killed were horrifying as well. Prisoners could've been shot, overworked, killed by malnutrition, killed by disease, or put into gassing chambers, where Germans used a pesticide to kill the inmates."

The ponies were crying by the end of my talk. I felt bad for them, so I hugged each one of them in a big group hug. I tried to pull away after five minutes, but they wouldn't let go. I decided that it couldn't hurt to hold them for longer, so I held on.

When they released their grip on me Twilight spoke. "That's *sniff* horrible how could anypony... Or anybody do such a horrible thing?"

I looked down at the girls and said, "The worst thing is that the person who ordered the Holocaust, Adolf Hitler, thought that he was doing the right thing."

The ponies' mouths opened wide to this. Rainbow said with a lot of malice in her voice, "That mother bucker! I swear if I get my hooves on that bucker I will-"

I stopped her. "You won't be able to get your hooves on him. He committed suicide when he was about to lose the war."

The ponies looked... Relived at that? Has the world already started to corrupt them? Twilight stopped for a second and then spoke up. "Hey, how do a lot of people already know about us? I thought that we were supposed to come here secretly."

I was a bit hesitant to tell them the truth, but I decided to anyway. "Well, you girls have a television show about you called My Little Pony. It was intended for little girls, but it turned out that a lot of male teenagers liked the show and stared the 'Brony' fad. I myself am a brony. Your lives have been documented for the last few years, but I don't know if it's accurate or not. Do you want to watch an episode?"

The ponies slowly nodded, so I brought them downstairs to my living/gaming room, turned on the TV, got Netflix up, and played the first episode. As the show played, I could see the ponies look at the screen with wonder and surprise.

When the first episode ended, Twilight looked around and said, "That was... very accurate. That's actually kind of scary how accurate it is."

Well, I knew that the show was accurate then (You don't fucking say!?). "People have made tons of fan-made stuff as well. I have some of the pictures as my background for my computer. Here, come take a look."

I brought them into my office again, and turned on my computer. "Just wait here a little bit... There we go. One of my favorite pictures!" The picture was a Walking Dead & My Little Pony crossover picture (Look up friendship is survival to get what I'm talking about).

The ponies mouths were hanging open at sight of the picture. I laughed and said, "My two favorite parts about this picture is how absolutely badass Rarity looks with that sniper and Fluttershy with the pistol."

The ponies looked at me, then back at the picture. I turned off my computer. "Well I guess that's enough for now. It's pretty late too, we should probably go to bed soon..."

Then I saw a problem... kind of "There's one thing though." They looked up at me and I said, "I only have six beds, so one of you will have to sleep with me."

All of us blushed a bit. After a while I spoke, "I'll have a friendly competition to see who will sleep with me first... Not like it's a privilege to sleep with me or anything though."

Rarity asked, "What do you mean it's not a privilege? Are you not a good... Bedmate?"

She and I blushed at the last part "It's not like that, it's just that I'm nothing special so... Yeah." I responded sheepishly.

Awkward silence. "So, I'll put your names on separate pieces of paper, and draw a random slip one by one. Whoever gets picked first, gets to sleep with me first, second drawn sleeps with me second and so on. Sound good?"

**A/N I felt like such a pimp when writing that part... I have no idea why though :3**

The ponies nodded their heads, so I got a piece of computer paper and tore off six pieces. I wrote their names on the pieces of paper separately, and put then in a cup. To make it short, Twilight got first, Fluttershy got second, Pinkie Pie got third, Rarity got fourth, Rainbow got fifth, and Applejack got last. "Well, I guess I'll lead everypony to their beds, well everypony exept for Twilight."

I brought the ponies around my house, surprisingly enough, my parents bought me a semi-mansion before I left them. I have no idea why they did this, and it was paid in full also.

After I lead the ponies to their respected rooms, Twilight and I went into my bedroom. "So Twilight, how was your day today, not counting all the sad stuff... Which I guess was most of the day, but still how was it?"

Twilight smiled and said, "Well, I met you, so that's pretty cool. I also know that the earth is a very dangerous place."

I smiled back. I was about to get into the bed, but I stopped and asked, "Twilight do you mind if I sleep in my boxers?"

Twilight blushed a bit. "It's your house, so you can do whatever you want."

I started to take off my shirt and pants, and Twilight bushed harder, "Wow, you have some muscles!" I don't like to brag, but I do have some pretty big muscles. I work out every day, so yeah. I got some muscles.

We started to get into the bed, about a foot of space between us. We quickly fell asleep. After an hour I heard Twilight speak. "Jack, I'm scared. I keep getting nightmares of those things that you told us about."

My heart was tugging at me, feeling such overwhelming amounts of guilt for telling them about that shit. "Come here into my arms, I got you Twi."

I felt the bed shift, and Twilight's soft coat on my skin. She laid her head on my neck, but made sure that her horn didn't poke me. I hugged her softly, like a big teddy bear. She was very warm.

I felt my boxers strain, "_Thank god Twilight isn't feeling that. That would be so awkward._" I thought to myself. What would my next day bring with my new pony friends? What should I show them? What can I do with them? Can I find myself to become more than friends?... How would other people react?... No... If I do decide to go further, nobody will know. All these thoughts were swimming through my head as I fell asleep with a very cute Twilight in my arms.

**Well, I know this is not what the poll result is, that is still going on, it's just that I wrote a lot of this one day, and I wanted to finish it. So, um, the poll is still going on, so you should check that out on my profile page. The poll will go on until the end of the tenth chapter of My Little Pony: Starting Again. This story will be updated on saturdays and sundays, because I have the most free time on those days. Other than that, not much else to write about. Hope you have a good day/night/afternoon-ssbbman888**


	2. Chapter 2-More Human Shit

**Herro, it's me, ssbbman888 back again for another chapter of my Mane 6 on earth fanfiction. Sorry for it being late, I just got to it later than I wanted to and my computer was being derpy. I should say that all the songs are basically the same as any other of my fanfictions, because I only listen to some bands. Rights for anything that isn't mine go to their respected users. But anyway, what adventures will go on today? Read and find out!-ssbbman888**

Chapter 2-More Human Shit

I woke up to the beautiful sound of Twilight lightly snoring, but then the sound of my alarm. _Troublemaker_ by _Green Day_ was playing quite loudly. I didn't know if Twilight, who was very cute laying next to me, heard the music, but I turned the alarm to snooze mode so I just could enjoy this moment for fifteen more minutes. It was too good. I set myself back next to Twilight, and fell asleep.

When my alarm went off again, this time it played _Glitter Freeze_ by _Gorillaz (Feat. Mark E. Smith)_. Both me and Twilight woke up this time. I yawned and turned to the beautiful mare next to me. "Hello Twi, enjoy your sleep?"

She blushed a bit and smiled, "It was one of the best nights of sleep that I have ever had."

I smiled, got out of bed, turned off my alarm, and stood up. I was quite stiff... In apparently more ways than one. "Oh man, I am stiff today."

Twilight blushed deeply, "Um... I can see that."

I didn't know what she was talking about until I looked down. My morning wood was poking my boxers out a good seven inches out. I sighed, "God damn morning wood. Out of all the days that it happens, it had to be today."

We both blushed madly. Twilight spoke first, "Well, it's natural." The next part she whispered in my ear, and the words made me nervous and exited at the same time. "You're also pretty big."

Those words made me shit myself and aroused me at the same time. "Um... Thank you?"

Twilight giggled and said, "Don't worry. This stays between us."

I nodded my head, and noticed that we both needed a bath/shower. "Twilight, I think that we need to bathe, but I have a lot of stuff to show you today, so do you think we should... You know... Bathe together?"

We both blushed deeply at the last part.

Twilight managed to stammer out, "Sure, but should we get the others to bathe as well?"

I immediately realized that she was right, and I facepalmed. "O.K. Twilight, stay here, I'll show the others where the bathrooms are."

As I walked down the hallways, I stopped by each room and showed them the bathrooms. I turned on the water for each of them, and left them to do their own thing.

As I walked back to my bedroom, I heard a faint sound. It sounded like someone panting loudly (you all know where this is going...). I heard my bed shaking as well. "What's going on in there?" I quietly said to myself.

I opened the door, and found one sight I never thought I would see in my life. Twilight had her hind legs spread open, her hoof was wet, and there was a wet spot on my bed. "Um... Whoops?" Twilight stammered out, clearly very embarrassed. Her cheeks were redder than blood.

I couldn't believe it. _Twilight motherfucking Sparkle_ was masturbating on my bed. I honestly didn't know what to do. She never stopped rubbing her vagina though. I felt my boxers strain. She just waved me over with her hoof. I walked over to the bed and laid down. When I was fully parallel with the bed, she started to pull my boxers down. My full seven inches was right in front of her eyes. She gasped and immediately put my cock in her mouth. I groaned in pleasure. She took my manhood in about four inches, and when she came up, she would lick my head for a bit, before she went back down again. While she was licking me, she would just keep looking at me. This was my literal wet dream.

She kept sucking me, pre-cum leaking out of me, until she stopped and moved her very wet vagina in front of my face. I wasted no time in spreading her fleshy lips, and digging my tongue in. She tasted like lavender. She stopped sucking my dick. She gasped and said with a lot of pleasure in her voice, "Oh Jack, that feels do good~" I cut her off when I hit her G-spot. She squealed loudly and squirted in my mouth. It was very sweet. She turned around and drove her tongue into my mouth, saliva and her pussy juice mixing.

After we finished kissing, I got off the bed. She turned herself around, her marehood right in front of my face, and said two words. "Fuck me." I nodded and rubbed my cock slowly on her nether lips. A pleasureful groan escaped her lips. "Don't tease me, just put it in." I started to put my manhood in her, I put around four and a half inches in, before I pulled back and started rhythmically fucking her. She would gasp in pleasure every so often. It was a great experience.

I cannot begin describe sex the best, but I can try. It feels like spending a day in your imagination, if your dreams had come to life. My dream certainly did. I was having sex with Twilight Sparkle.

As my cock rubbed her velvety walls, I pushed in fully, my cock reaching her cervix. After a some more very pleasure-filled minutes, she yelled "Oh Jack, I'm cumming!" She orgasmed and squirted on my cock. Her love tunnel became instantly tight. I was close to cumming myself. When I felt like I could hold it no longer, I pulled out my cock, and started to jerk off. She opened her mouth, I grunted and said, "Oh Twi, do you want me to fill that muzzle of yours with my cum?" She nodded her head, and my white semen started to flow onto her tongue and muzzle. Stream after stream of my seed went on to this horny mare's mouth. I groaned as I collapsed on the bed. She moved toward me and showed her cum-filled mouth to me. She closed her mouth and swallowed. She opened her mouth for me to find it clean. It was super hot. We kissed for a while.

We were both panting, basking in the afterglow. We had the scent of sex on us, so I asked, "So, should we get a bath to clean off?" she nodded and I turned on the water.

When the water was warm enough, we both got into the bath. Since Twilight couldn't get all of her body the best, I helped her a bit. Little did I know this system would be basically repeated five more times.

Since I like to listen to music while I bathe/shower I got my iPod and my speaker. I put my playlist on shuffle and the first song that came up was _Lying From You_ by _Linkin Park_.

Twilight and I rocked out in the bathtub. Music kept playing, and we kept bathing. As we were finishing up, _Sonic Rhyme-boom_ by _Tombstone Remixes-Mic the Microphone_ started to play. Twilight looked at my phone as the song started to play. "Is this a song about..."

I finished her sentence. "Yep. It's a song about My Little Pony. You girls are famous." I smiled at her. She seemed to be embarrassed, as she was bushing and adverting her eyes. "Hey, it's not all that bad. People really enjoy the show. Of course there are haters, and that's why I have to keep you hidden, that and the media, but you girls still have a large fanbase." She smiled at me. "Let's go downstairs for breakfast. Just warning you, humans eat meat, but I have no intention on eating any of you girls." Then I whispered in her ear. "Unless I'm eating you out."

She blushed madly at that. I laughed and said, "Come on. Let's go eat." I stopped for a bit, "Actually, you go down the stairs, I'll get everypony else." She nodded, and we went out our seperate ways.

I first went to get Fluttershy, Pinkie, and Rarity. I stopped by Fluttershy's room first. I peaked my head in, and my heart almost melted. Fluttershy was so cute just laying down on the floor, looking out the window. I felt a bit bad making her get up, but I had to. "Hello again. It's time for breakfast."

The cute butter-colored pegasus slowly opened her beautiful cyan eyes. She said, "Oh good morning Jack... Did I get lost in thought again? I'm sorry if I did..."

I naturally chuckled at her shyness. "You didn't didn't do anything, I just wanted to get everypony together for today at breakfast so we could discuss plans for the day."

"Oh, O.K. Let me just get up here." She got up and I rubbed her a bit on the shoulders.

"Let's head over to Rarity's room" Fluttershy nodded and we went off.

When we got to Rarity's room, she was drawing on some paper with a pencil. "Hey Rarity, are you 'In the zone'?"

She looked at me, "Oh hello Jack, I was drawing a new dress for when we to back to equestria... If we do. I know Twilight can ask for materials and the such, but, no offense, but this world is just not the same."

I shrugged my shoulders, "I know that this world is much more violent than equestria, but then again we are more technologically advanced also. Anyway, I was going to gather up everypony to eat breakfast and talk about the day plan."

Rarity got up. "Oh then let's go!"

We took a short walk to Pinkie's room. And when we walked in, she had found my spare laptop and was on YouTube. "Pinkie? How did you even get that? How do you know how to work it? You know what? Your Pinkie Pie, you can do anything, so I'm not going to dwell on it. Anyway, the rest of you girls and I were going downstairs to eat breakfast and discuss the day."

"Okie dokie loki! Let's go!" and we went out the door.

As we went downstairs, I saw Twilight reading a book. "Heh, Twilight's already found something to read. I wonder what book it is." I said to the girls next to me.

I snuck up behind Twilight and asked, "What are you reading?"

She turned to me, "Fifty Shades of Grey."

That's a good book, fifty shades of... WAIT WHAT!? "Twilight why are you reading that?! That's a porn book!"

She laughed at me and said, "If it is, where's the porn?" I flipped to the page and she read it.

Her face turned for one of happiness, to one of disgust. "What the... What is this?"

I smirked, "Fifty Shades of Grey." She put the book down. "Anyway, can you girls wait in the kitchen while I get AJ and RD?" They nodded and we separated.

I first walked into Rainbow Dash's room. "Hey Rainbow, want some breakfast?"

Rainbow Dash was just lying on he bed, bored out her mind, but when I mentioned breakfast, "Hell yeah! Something to do!"

I was a bit shocked at her mild cursing, but I figured it was fine. Hell I curse myself. "I was going to get Applejack so we talk about the plan for the day, because there still is a shit-ton of stuff we need to talk about."

She smiled, "Well then, let's go!" She quietly snickered a bit, "Heh, a sh..." She stopped, "Yo, Jack?"

I looked back at her, "Yeah?"

She looked down at the floor a bit, "Um... Do you mind if I curse at all?"

At first I was a bit shocked at this question, but if she did curse, I wasn't going to mind. "No, go ahead. Curse as much as you want to."

She gave me a quick 'why wub woo' face (look it up) that she was so famous for, and she promptly said, "How much is a shit-ton?"

I laughed and said, "A very big amount of shit." We both lost it right there. She was literally rolling on the floor, laughing.

We finally arrived at Applejack's room, and when we opened the door, Applejack was pacing around, waiting for something to do. When I opened the door, she immediately looked up and said, "Howdy Jack and Rainbow, what you doin'?"

I spoke, "Well, we were going to eat breakfast and talk about the plan for the day."

She smiled brightly, "Seems like a plan, let's get a move-on then."

Rainbow, Applejack and I walked to the living room, where Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie, and Twilight we're waiting ever so patiently.

"O.K. Girls, let's get some breakfast, you must be hungry." I looked to see what I had. I had about five different cereals, some apples "_Save those for Applejack_", some bread, cheese, and some other stuff. "How does cereal and strawberries sound? I know it's not much, but it 'll get you going for the day."

The ponies looked at each other, shrugged, and Twilight said, "That sounds fine."

I got some Cheerios and milk for the ponies, and just plain Cheerios for me. As I set the bowls down I asked, "Do you girls want Milk in your cereal or no?" They all nodded their heads to signify that they did. I poured the cereal in the bowls, followed by milk. Of course, I just had plain cereal. "So, I was thinking I could show you some of the video games that I play today, followed by showing you some more television shows, and then we'll see what happens from then on."

The girls looked at each other, and Twilight said, "That sounds good, of course we have to eat first though." We ate our cereal in almost complete silence.

When we finished eating our cereal, I showed them to the living room/gaming room, where I had my PS3/PS4 and my xbox 360. "So the first game I will be showing to you is pretty violent, so be prepared. It's called Call of Duty. I will be showing you zombies mode first on Mob of the Dead."

The ponies looked a bit shocked at the name of the map, but I put in Black Ops 2, and got Mob of the Dead up. "I'll let you see the opening intro as well." At first the ponies were smiling, but when the guard was killed, I saw their faces turn to slight horror, then when the prison turned into the actual map, I could tell all of them were utterly disgusted at all the blood.

I went on playing the map, and I got to round 32, before I got downed by the ray gun splash damage. "Meh, not bad. Round 32." I said as I turned to the ponies, "So what did of think of... Wait, where are Rarity and Fluttershy?"

All the ponies had slight frowns on their faces. Twilight stared at me blankly, but then she spoke, "Rarity went to her bathroom to throw up, and Fluttershy went up to her room because of all the death."

Fuck. "Oh, well fuck me than. Fluttershy will hate me now. I don't want to even think about what Rarity will do. Well, I'll see you girls in a bit. Also, that means I won't be showing you girls Battlefield 4 or Halo 4."

I went upstairs. Rarity's room was closer, so I went into her room first. "Rarity? Are you in here?"

I heard a gasp and then Rarity... At least I think it was Rarity, stepped out from the bathroom. Her hair was really fucked up and it looked like she had been throwing up a lot. "Why would you play that horrid game? All the blood and violence is too much!"

I sighed blankly. "Well, since there is so much violence in the world, people have gotten used to it. But anyway, can you go back downstairs when you get... More decent?"

She sighed, "Sure. Just as long as we don't play that game again." And she walked back into her bathroom.

I left Rarity, and went to Fluttershy's room.

When I got to Fluttershy's room I heard a slight sobbing. "Did I really make her cry. Man, I feel like a total fucking asshole."

I thought to myself. I opened the door a bit, "Fluttershy? Are you in here?"

I heard her say quietly, "So much death. Why would anypony make that Jack? Why?"

I sighed because I basically have to repeat myself, and explaining it was hard itself. "The reason is that because the world is so violent, people have gotten used to this stuff."

Fluttershy stared at me. She had bags under her eyes from crying so much. I couldn't help myself. I walked over to her, and I gave her a giant hug. "I feel like such an asshole, doing this to you."

She started sobbing again. "Oh... I'm sorry if I did... I didn't mean-"

I cut her off. "Flutter, you shouldn't feel sorry, I should. I showed that violent thing to everypony, and I regret it now."

Fluttershy blushed a bit from her nickname and looked into my eyes. She hugged me again. We were just there in that magical moment for what seemed like ten seconds. It was really twenty minutes. "Let's go downstairs so we can check out some more stuff O.K.?" She nodded her head and we went downstairs.

We got back downstairs, and the rest of the ponies were waiting patiently, talking to each other. When we walked in, Rainbow asked, and I could tell she was pissed off. "What took you guys so long? Were you doing... It? Seriously, what the fuck?"

All the ponies gasped and started to scold Rainbow for cursing, but I said, "I said it's fine for her to cuss, don't pressure her. And no, Fluttershy were not having sex, we were talking." Fluttershy was blushing madly, and I didn't blame her. "Anyway, how about I show you what television shows there are?" All the ponies nodded their heads reluctantly.

I realized that the T.V. was still turned on, so I changed the input to TiVo, and put on a show. "This is my second favorite T.V. Show, Mythbusters. Now you might not get all the scientific shit, but it's still a good show."

I put on one of my favorite episodes, '_Firearms Fiction_'. As the show started to play, I could see the ponies start to get really into it. Their eyes were glued to the screen. When the show ended, they all said that they liked it, so I put on a fan favorite, '_Cement Mix-up_'. As the show played, the ponies got sucked into the television again, they were riveted to their chairs.

When the show ended, the ponies were all smiling, especially Rainbow. Rainbow spoke up, "That was awesome! I love that show!"

Twilight nodded and said, "I like all the scientific aspects of the show."

I chuckled, "Well, I guess you have a show that you like now. Hey, want to watch a My Little Pony episode?" The ponies nodded, and I got Netflix up. I decided to go with '_Lesson Zero_' because I felt like watching it with Twilight.

As the show started, I could tell that Twilight was already embarrassed. Rainbow spoke up, "Oh shit, it's this thing again when Twilight goes insane." All the ponies knew what they were watching when Rainbow said that. Twilight just groaned.

We watched the whole episode, and when it was over, Twilight groaned again and said, "Why did I have to relive that?"

I chuckled, "Because I'm just evil like that. The fanbase even has a name for you in that episode. Your called Twilight Snapple." I thought about that for a bit. "Also, never look that up on the Internet. You will be scarred. As well, never look up Pinkamena, Fluttershy's shed, or Rainbow Factory Rainbow Dash."

The ponies nodded, probably remembering the time I told them not to look up My Little Pony rule 34.

I decided to change the subject. "How about YouTube? I know a good video that I can show you girls." The ponies smiled and I got up YouTube. I put on _My Little Critic: Friendship is Chuck Norris_ (made by Hoffy1138).

As the video played I could tell that he ponies were a bit embarrassed, but they were laughing nonetheless. The video eventually ended, but I didn't press the back button soon enough, so we ended up watching another one of Hoffy's MLP creations, _Twilight is an Idiot_.

The ponies were laughing at the funny parts, even though they might of not gotten all the references. The ponies were not so happy to remember their time with Discord however. Twilight looked at me, "Well, I have to say that those videos were very entertaining. They were really funny."

All the ponies nodded their heads to that. "Well I'm glad that you girls found something that you like." I checked the time. It was around 3:45 in the afternoon. I was surprised that we didn't have lunch, but I guess time flies while your having fun. "I don't know what to do now. I would usually either type or play more games, but with you girls here I have to entertain you somehow."

Rainbow looked at me funny. "And what exactly do you type?"

I gulped a bit to her intimidation, but I calmly said, "Fanfictions."

The ponies gazed at me with slight horror, from me telling them about other fanfics, such as Cupcakes, but also with curiosity.

"Yeah. And what do you write about?" Rainbow said behind me.

"I am working on one big project. It's about a guy going to Equestria and having adventures with you six and some other ponies. It's called (Wait for it...) My Little Pony: Starting Over (That wasn't obvious)."

All the ponies were relieved that I wan't writing grimdark stuff. I can't stand that shit. "Well, I'm going to play some more games. I'll get my laptop and put up some MLP YTP's for you." All the ponies looked a me like I was an alien. I facepalmed. "Some My Little Pony YouTube Poops." I could hear the girls chuckle to the name, but I just went upstairs to get my laptop.

When I got back, the girls looked at me. I opened my laptop and brought up YouTube. I got a thirty-nine minute compilation of YTP's for them to watch. "That should keep them busy." I said to myself. I spoke a bit louder. "Well if you girls need me, you know where to find me."

I walked into the living room, but this time I put in GTA V. My favorite game. I was driving around with a three-star wanted level, when I heard some hoof steps behind me. "Um... Hi. I was just wondering if I could chill with you."

Rainbow. I paused my game and turned toward her. "I'm fine with that." We both sat in silence. Me, because I was concentrating to get a five-star wanted level. And her... I really don't know why. This was unlike her, being so quiet. "Is there a reason as to why you're so quiet Rainbow?"

She looked up at me. "I don't know why, but I actually like this kind of game. I know it's kind of wrong for me to like a game with so much violence and death, but I like the game for some reason. I'm afraid that the other people will ridicule me if I say anything, so I don't know what to do."

I smiled a little at her. "It's O.K. that you like this. It just means that you have a different taste in games. I had a feeling that nopony would immediately like it, but apparently you did. But anyway, do you want to know a bit about what I'm doing right now?"

She nodded her head. "Well, this game is Grand Theft Auto Five, or GTA V for short. The purpose of this game is to cause as much havoc as possible. At least, that's what everybody does in this game. I'm trying to get a five-star wanted level. That means that the police get really pissed off at you and try to kill you, but it's so fun to try and evade them. This is one of the world's most popular games."

She smiled a bit, and I heard the video that the other ponies were watching end. I paused my game and went over to them. "So, do you guys want to watch another video?" They nodded happily, and I put on a twenty-five minute compilation for them to watch. I also told them how to operate my laptop.

I went back to the game room, and Rainbow was waiting patiently. I unpaused, and we played for at least three more hours.

When we were one hundred percent satisfied, we ordered pizza from Seasons Pizza (Product placement anyone/anypony?), as I didn't feel like making food. We got cheese two pizzas, as feeding them meat would be cruel.

We had to wait about twenty minutes, and by that time we were really hungry. The ponies and I chowed down. All the ponies Mmmm'd (is that really a thing?) to the pizza. We devoured it fast. Rarity complained a bit, "I do say that this is very good, but I do not like that you have to eat it by hoof... Or hand in your case."

I shrugged, "Well, it's not for everypony." The ponies who liked it the most were Rainbow, no surprises there, and Twilight. Pinkie, AJ, and Flutter were middle-of-the-road, but they still enjoyed it. "Let's see what we have for dessert."

Pinkie smiled and I went to my freezer. There was some ice cream and some Popsicles. In my cupboard, I had some Oreos and some graham crackers. "Do you girls want ice cream, Popsicles, Oreos, or graham crackers?" I called out to the ponies on the other side of the room.

They looked at each other and finally came up with a decision. "Oreos. We've never had them before." No arguing with that logic. I went to my cupboard and got out three Oreos for each of the ponies.

When I got back the the table, Oreos in hand, I set down three infront of each of them to be courteous. "Well, there you go. And no Pinkie, you can't have any more. I don't want you to get diabetes."

We all ate in relative silence. Finally Pinkie spoke up, "What is dya-bee-tees, or however you say it?"

I replied in a somber tone. "It's a medical condition if you eat too much sugar. If you have diabetes, you can't have a lot of sugar. You have to get a shot of insulin from a needle every time you need to eat. If left unattended, it could kill you."

Pinkie Pie's face turned into one of horror. Something I was now used to with these ponies in this dangerous wasteland, that could explode with self-destruction any moment, which us humans call 'home'. "Do you see why I don't want you to eat too much sweets?" Pinkie just nodded.

It was getting late in the day, and it was almost time to go to bed. "Well, I guess that I should bring you girls to your rooms. Twilight, you will be in the room that Fluttershy slept in. Flutter, you're coming with me (giggity)." The ponies smiled and I brought them to their rooms.

When everypony else had gone to their bedrooms, I led Flutter into my room. "Here you go my precious little pegasus." I scratched behind her ear a bit, and she blushed madly.

"Oh. Am I really that beautiful? I don't really think that I'm too pretty." She said bashfully.

I smiled. "I think you are. But, we need to get some sleep now, so get comfortable." She smiled back and got into the bed. I followed suit and we quickly went to sleep.

After a bit she woke up. "Oh... Um... Jack? I'm sorry to bother you, but I'm a bit cold so could we um... Cudd... Eep!"

I turned to her mid-sentence and smiled at her. I knew what she wanted (the D). "Oh, come here. I can warm you."

As she snuggled into my shoulder area, I got a strange feeling of deja vu. What surprises wait for me tomorrow? What can I do with them? Well, I'll let life play it's course for now. And I fell asleep again with a cute pegasus in my arms.

**I am so sorry that this is late. I got caught up in other shit, so yeah. Sorry. I'll make an extra-long chapter for my other story. Do not expect new chapter this week because the 27th is my birthday! Anyway, not much to say so, have a good day-ssbbman888**


End file.
